Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damper unit of an internal combustion engine.
Discussion of the Background
A damper unit of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7-71527 is known, which is provided between a crankshaft and an input shaft of a transmission, such that multiple coiled first springs and multiple coiled second springs arranged in the circumferential direction are placed in parallel, between an input-side rotor rotating by power transmitted from the crankshaft and an output-side rotor linked and connected to a rotary shaft.